Mr Wonka I'm glad to see you again
by ShadowHearts
Summary: Emily Bucket is just Charlie's cousin. She wants him to get the ticket more than anything. But what happens after Charlie gets the factory, find out here.
1. My name is Emily

_I am a complete failure I can't hold onto a man for more than a week. _I thought in the back of my friend's car. She was driving me and a few other girls to a bar. I didn't want to go, I just wanted to stay home and wallow in self-pity, but they dressed me up and dragged me out. I looked out the window as we passed the huge Wonka Chocolate Factory. The huge factory had been closed for so many years I had had trouble finding another job. I'd lived with my Aunt, Mrs. Bucket, at the time but then she'd become pregnant with my cousin Charlie that I moved out to create more space. I had a steady job now as a waitress at the local restaurant, sending them money every week, but it wasn't enough.

I missed my job at the factory, I got to work with my Grandpa Joe and see them all the time, but most of all I missed Mr. Wonka. He was so cheery and nice and always up and happy. But then the jealous candy makers who weren't even worth the name of 'Chocolateir' stole his recipes, there for forcing him to close the factory. I never would forget Mr. Wonka, his many colorful clothes, cane filled with candy, and shoes with WW on them.

"Earth to Emily! We're here!" My friend Kate waved her hand in front of my face. "Good god Em, you have to stop thinking about that place, it was 12 years ago! Move on!" She pulled me out of the car and pushed me through the bar door. Oh how I dreaded this. We walked up to the bar and ordered our drinks, and then Kate would tap the guy's shoulder next to me and asked, "Hi have you met Emily?" Then she walked away. I about died.

"Hi Emily, I'm Jake." He answered. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was tall and muscular, but I just rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I hate you Kate." I would find some nice way to let him down then I went and found Kate. When I found her she was beating a guy at pool.

"Kate I hate you!" I yelled over the noise.

"I know, and I love you!" She yelled back, taking a big gulp from her beer bottle. I shook my head and sat down in the corner and ordered some fries. While I was eating Kate came back over.

"I killed him and got two hundred bucks!" She waved the money in my face.

"That's nice Kate, now if you don't mind, I'm going to sit here and wonder how I'm going to pay the landlord." I sat back. She scoffed and grabbed a guy's shoulder as he walked past. "Hi have you met Emily?"

"Yes." I expected it to be someone from earlier, but it wasn't. I about laughed out loud. It was my Aunt's husband. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Sorry about that, she enjoys humiliating me. Hey Kate I'm leaving, BYE!"

"BYE!" she yelled. Mr. Bucket and I left together, walking through the light layer of snow that covered the sidewalk.

"Why on earth were you in that bar?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Well, I was erm… looking for Grandpa Joe." He looked down. I started laughing.

"Have they started walking yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well Joe has been doing it secretly for a few years, but that's all. Oh I woke up and he was gone, and I wondered where he was." I nodded. "Did you hear about the Golden Tickets?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well it's all Charlie thinks about. Apparently Willy Wonka has sent out five golden tickets. They're hidden in Wonka candy bars, I can understand why he's in such a twist about this, but you know as well as I that there is little chance he'll get it." Mr. Bucket fell silent. I looked at my feet and kicked a can that lay on the sidewalk.

"Well it gives him something to look forward to. Isn't his birthday coming up soon." I asked.

"Next week." We reached their run down house and I went inside. Mrs. Bucket was over the stove cooking what smelled like cabbage soup. I cringed. She saw me and ran up to give me a hug.

"It's so good to see you dear!" She said happily returning to the stove.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too!" I said. I felt my small payment in my pouch and smiled, "Hey I'll be back in a few minutes!" I left the house and got to the store just as he was closing it up. "Oh come on I just want two things." He sighed and let me in. I rushed towards the bread and turkey isle. I paid him and got back to the house. I gave Mrs. Wonka the food and she gladly took it. Grandpa George was scoffing loudly.

"About time we had some real food in this place!"

"Dad!" Mr. Bucket exclaimed. Just then the door burst open and Charlie came in. I smiled at him and he ran up and gave me a hug.

"Em its so good to see you. Mum that smells good, what is it?" He sat at the table and started doing his homework. Mr. Bucket got a happy look on his face and walked over to him, pulling out two white toothpaste caps. "Here you are Charlie."

"Thanks dad, it's exactly what I needed."

"What Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked. I jumped when he spoke, forgetting that he was back in the house.

"It's the piece I needed, a head for Willy Wonka!" Charlie pulled out a huge model of the factory made of toothpaste caps. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"That's very lifelike," Grandpa Joe started. "You know I used to work for Mr. Wonka, I saw him with my own two eyes." I smiled, I loved to hear about the good days when we used to work in the factory. "I was much younger then but still." He went into the long story and when he came to the part about the Arabian Prince I came in.

"I went there and helped to build the palace. I was Mr. Wonka's second hand. Or that's what he called me." Charlie looked over in amazement. But then the part came on when the factory was closing and I became sad again. Then to brighten my spirits Charlie talked about the tickets and I prayed, silently in my head, that he would find one.


	2. Ticket Ticket Charlie got a Ticket

**Authors Note: Hey I changed a part in this so don't be angry, thanks for taking. **

A week passed and I moved back into the Bucket house. My job as a waitress helped pay for better food. Charlie left for school every morning the same time I left for work, so we walked together. I put on my apron and started the day off slowly. During lunch more people came in and it was busier, I got more tips and eventually it was my break. I sat down at a table in the back and ate some leftovers from the kitchen. That's when I saw him.

His red-maroon coat, top hat, weird round glasses, and shoes made me stare at him. My mind stopped working and I just stared at him. I think he looked at me, but I was too busy staring to notice. I wondered what he was doing outside of the factory, people said he never came out, yet there he was! He did his goofy smile at me and moved up the line. He ordered some food to go. I still had five minutes of my break and I finished my food. He left the restaurant and I followed. I got outside the door and saw him disappear into a mob of people. Sighing I went back inside and got to work.

On my way home I stopped at the Grocery store and bought a few things. The newspaper, a can of beans, a couple slices of turkey, and a candy bar. The golden notch in the end said "Win a Wonka Ticket!" I smiled and paid for it. As I was walking home Mr. Bucket caught up with me.

The week flew by and Charlie's birthday was right in front of us. I decided to hide my present until late at night. He got a scarf and a candy bar, I'd baked my special cake for us and everyone enjoyed it. Charlie was sitting in the middle of the bed when he got his candy bar. He slowly opened it, there was no ticket.

The first ticket was found by a boy named Augustus Gloop. I cringed as Charlie and I stopped to look at the TV's in the window of a shop. The boy was enormous, and as he talked to reporters he ate a candy bar!

"God, he's like a candy phonetic, blond elephant!" I exclaimed making Charlie laugh, though a sad look crossed his face. I put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey cheer up, you still have me to make fun of the ticket winners!" He smiled.

The second ticket was found by a girl named Veruca Salt. She was slightly ugly. Huge buckteeth, and by the looks of it a spoiled baby. Charlie seemed even sadder as Mr. Bucket tuned in the T.V. "What a girl! She's just got beautiful buckteeth!" I pointed out, getting a scold from Mrs. Bucket, but a laugh from everyone else.

The third ticket was another girl, a miss Violet Beaulregaurd. She was a little bit of a hyper active kid, who liked to chew gum. I didn't have to make a smart aleck comment for her, Grandma Georgia had it covered, "What a beastly girl!"

A few weeks later a boy named Mike Teevee found the fourth ticket. I couldn't find anything against the kid, except he kept playing games. I was just about as upset as Charlie. I knew Grandpa Joe had bought him another bar, and nothing was inside, but I wished with all my heart that Charlie would get one, but now with only one left our chances were slimmer.

The next day at work I was thinking about a way to get Mr. Wonka to let Charlie in. He probably wouldn't and he probably didn't even remember me so what was worth the trouble?

"Ah miss, we'd like to order." This woman said. I shook my head, _shit! I daydreamed right in front of these people._ I mentally hit myself. I took their orders and walked away with their weird stares boring into the back of my head. Then I saw Charlie literally flying down the street with something gold in his hand. I had to take a double take, which there wasn't much time seeing as how the building only had so many windows and was only so long. I gasped.

"MR. WILES THERE HAS BEEN A FAMILY TRAGIDY I MUST GO!" I yelled. The whole restaurant fell silent. Mr. Wiles came from the back.

"Well go!" He yelled. I bolted out the door and was only a few yards behind Charlie when we got to the house.

"MOM DAD!" he yelled. They came rushing into the house behind him, me on their tails. "What?" We yelled together.

"I GOT THE GOLDEN TICKET I GOT THE TICKET!" He yelled, jumping up and down. Grandpa Joe took it, squinted and yelled. He jumped up and started dancing. The room fell silent. I was laughing.

"Let's find out what it really says," Grandpa Joe said, handing it to Mrs. Bucket. She read it.

"October first! That's tomorrow!"

"Quick Charlie we have to get ready…"

"Yeah, and get that mud off those pants!" Grandpa George said. Charlie's face fell.

"A woman offered me 500 dollars for this ticket, I bet someone would pay more. And we need the money more than the chocolate." Charlie said. Grandpa Joe's face fell.

"Charlie come here," I said. Squatting down, so I was lower than him I took his hand. "Charlie there's a whole load of money in this world, more of it everyday. But there's only five of these golden tickets, and only five of you have been lucky enough to find one. You've had a rough life, all of us have. Grandpa Joe and I have seen the factory and we know you'll love it. It's just what you need. Only a fool would trade this for something as common as money. Are you a fool?"

"No Emily."

"Then get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa George yelled. Charlie looked more hopeful than he had the night I'd arrived. He deserved it, even if I didn't get to go with him, I was so happy for him.


	3. I can't beleive it

Authors Note: Sry I haven't written in a while. My computer crashed and it didn't' start working until last week and we've been installing stuff. Well here's part three enjoy your Willy Wonka.

The next morning I was awake before anyone else. I left the house to clear my nose when I saw Charlie sitting on the front steps. I went and sat down next to him.

"How's it going bud?" I asked him ruffling his hair.

"Pretty good. I'm so nervous," He said rubbing his hands together. I put my arm around him.

"Nervous excited or nervous scared?" I asked. He let out a misty breath and smiled.

"Excited."

The huge gray factory loomed before us. Helen and Noah stood in front of me waving at Charlie and Grandpa Joe. Noah turned around.

"Emily your still not jealous of Grandpa are you?" he asked.

"How can I not be! That factory is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," I answered looking through the gate.

They day passed so slowly. I went to the bookstore, bought a book, sat on the huge factory stonewall and read it. It wasn't even dinnertime when the doors opened again. First came Augustus Gloop. He was covered in something brown and I prayed it was chocolate. Then came Violet Buealreguard, she was blue and doing flips. The Veruca, the buckteeth girl, came out covered in garbage. She was only at the door but I could still smell her. Then Mike Teevee. He was so tall. As he walked past I couldn't see him anymore.

I was expecting Charlie and Grandpa Joe to come out next, but they didn't. I sat on the wall waiting until something caught my eye. Up in the sky was a flying glass elevator. Inside was Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and…… Willy Wonka! I jumped off the wall scaring the spectators and ran for the house. I was too far away.

By the time I got through the door the glass elevator was leaving through the roof, Charlie was almost crying, and Grandpa Joe was sitting on the bed. I saw everyone looking grim. Including Grandma Georgia, which was a first.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well," Noah started to say; he looked over at Charlie and continued. "Mr. Wonka was going to give Charlie the factory. But we wouldn't have been allowed to come with him so Charlie stayed." I went over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Noah I should have known that's what Mr. Wonka would have done!" I said angrily outside the house. "He's selfish and childish, but I didn't think he wouldn't let a family come and ruin his chance to find an heir."

"Emily don't beat yourself up. Charlie knows what he wants. As much as a chocolate factory appeals to him, he wants a family more," Noah said. I shook my head and sat down.

"Go on in Noah, I'll come in later," I said sitting down on the steps. He went back inside. I stared at the Chocolate Factory. There was one light on towards the front but that's all I could see.

Noah got a job back at the toothpaste factory fixing the machine. We fixed the roof and Grandpa Joe stayed out of bed all day. A week passed and food was more plentiful on the table. I walked with Charlie into town that morning and sat with him while he cleaned his first pair of shoes.

"All right Charlie I have to go to work," I said standing up with a groan, "Here's your lunch money and remember to stop by when you're done so we can go Christmas shopping." I turned to leave when I bumped into a guy with a newspaper in front of his face. "Sorry, excuse me," I said. He stopped moving and peaked over the top of the paper. I shook my head and hurried to the restaurant.

My day went fast and I finally got a break at one. I drank a cup of coffee and ate a sandwich, and I was back to work. When my shift was over I put my apron in the back, put on my coat and went to the 'shining booth' for him. He wasn't there. I looked around for him and even went back to the restaurant. I gave up and went back home. I was just outside of the house when I heard them talking.

"So when do we move in?" Helen asked.

"As soon as you want, tomorrow would even be fine!" Someone answered, sounding oddly familiar.

"And all of our stuff, including the house?" Noah asked.

"Everything!"

"Shouldn't we tell Emily we're leaving?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Shit, I forgot about Emily," Noah said. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Damn right you should tell Emily!" I yelled. Charlie was sitting on the bed. The Grandparents were at the table, Noah and Helen were standing in front of a man and they all turned to look at me. Charlie, wide-eyed, stood up and walked me over to Helen, Noah, and the man.

"Emily I'd like you to meet Mr. Wonka, again, we're going to live in the factory. Including you."


	4. Stupid Glass Elevator

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I'm glade you like it. Well enjoy! **

Everyone packed up their things and we were out of the cold within an hour or so. The house was quickly moved into a beautiful room with everything made of food and was literally "eatable" as Mr. Wonka put it. I stared around and almost cried when we entered the factory, it looked almost exactly the same.

Helen and Noah were walking around hand in hand talking to the Oompa Loompas (so sorry if I spelled that wrong) The Oompa Loompas were tiny little guys who all looked the same. They walked around happily some of them even snacking on coco beans. Charlie was over talking to Mr. Wonka. They walked over to me and Charlie smiled.

"Emily we decided, since the house is so small, you could have one of the spare rooms," Charlie said. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily. Mr. Wonka smiled at me.

"We have to show you your room," He started to walk down a hall. I picked up my bag and ran after him. He pushed a button and the glass elevator whooshed to us. "Let's boogie!" I stepped in next to him and he pushed another button. The elevator took off. I smacked against the side of it, but Mr. Wonka just stood there.

"Oww," I groaned rubbing my jaw. He looked over at me.

"Do you chew gum?" He asked. I nodded. "That's why the glass is cracked; you chew gum all day and your jaw gets stronger. So strong it broke the glass!" He laughed. I smiled.

"Is it bleeding?"

"The glass no," He laughed weird, like he used to. "Your face is though," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. His dark maroon coat matched his wide top hat. His shoes were still the personally made with two W's on them. I looked up at his hat.

"Do you still never take that off?" I asked. He looked over at me and was frowning. Suddenly the elevator stopped and fell into him. He caught me and set me upright. I grabbed my bags and followed him down a white hallway.

"I think you'll like your room," He said. He took out a large ring with a whole bunch of keys.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed. He started with the first one.

"No not that one," He moved on. Several keys later he found it. He took it off the ring and gave it to me. "Here you are Emily." He opened the door and I gasped.

The walls were a silvery-gray and the carpet was black. The window paneling was silver along with the doors. The dresser was a light silver with white specks. The desk and rolly-spinny chair were black with white knobs and silver legs. The bed paneling was silver and the blankets were dark blue, white, and silver. I flopped on the bed, it was so soft. "Wow," was all I could say.

"You like it then?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you Mr. Wonka," He seemed to be taken aback.

"You called me Mr. Wonka!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" I asked.

"No, its just that… out of all the people to come here you were the last person I'd expect to call me that," He said quietly. I was confused.

"Why?" He stared at the floor. His eyes darted from side to side and his pale cheeks were turning red. I was becoming nervous; he looked like he was going to throw up. "I… umm… thought that… you liked me… so when you were working here… I liked you. And I think I still do."

**Sorry I have to end it! Lol happy thanksgiving-eat till you are full, then have dessert. Or as my sister says mashed potatoes to all and for all pants too tight! **


	5. OMG

Authors note: so sorry I got the date wrong please forgive me. It's February not October. Well enjoy!

I stood in my room with my mouth hanging open. I bet I looked like a complete idiot but I had an excellent excuse. He was staring at me waiting for a response. I closed my mouth but it fell open again. He put out his hand and he pushed my mouth closed. I stumbled back and landed on the bed.

"What?" I asked. He turned red and bowed his head (haha that was a rhyme!)I swallowed the knot in my throat and stood up. "Why did you fire me then?" I asked him. Then his face paled and he turned away.

"I couldn't not fire you then fire everyone else, including your grandpa," He said. I nodded my head and came closer to him.

"So you really did like me?" I asked. He nodded. I hit him on the head knocking his hat off, "Well then why didn't you ever ask me out? I liked you!" I exclaimed happily. I jumped on him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. He cleared his throat.

"Okay… Emily you're not doing anything on Friday are you?" He asked.

"No," I said. He turned red again.

"Want to have dinner?" I started laughing,

"Sure!" He hugged me again. He was hugging me and I looked at the clock on the wall. I tried to get out of the hug but he wouldn't let go. "Umm, Willy?" "Yes." "I have to go to work."

"Oh sorry!" He let go and turned red again. I put on my coat and ran out of my room. I looked for a room with stairs but there was none. I went over to the place to call the elevator. I got in pushed the button and sat down. It was a very efficient way of not smacking into the side.


	6. The First Date

Author's Note: Okay guys sorry that took a while I had a lot of homework the past few days. Well here's part 6. Enjoy!

Friday came way too quickly for me. I went shopping and bought a nice outfit for our date tonight. (**You guys think of whatever you want**) I took a shower and dried my hair carefully. I pulled it up in a half ponytail and crimped the bottom half. I put on a light layer of makeup and sat on my bed waiting. It was 6 o'clock when there was a knock at my door. I opened it.

Willy was standing in the doorway looking…well… there was no way to really describe it. He wore his regular attire, but somehow he looked different. I smiled at him and he kissed my hand! I blushed as he took my hand. He led me down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. I groaned. He smiled and the elevator came whooshing up.

I stepped inside and he followed. Pushing a button the doors slowly closed I was getting ready to brace myself when I felt his strong arms around my waist. The elevator took off and I didn't move.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Stay standing when it takes off."

"It takes a looooooooooooooong time," He exadurated, though I believed him. We came to a stop in the front lobby. He walked to the door and opened it for me. I thanked him and stepped inside the cold, puppet entrance. The doors opened slightly and we were let out. Willy took my hand and we walked out of the gates and into the active town.

I pulled my warm coat tightly around me, and relaxed walking next to Willy. It was weird at first; people would throw us stares or ugly glances. As we came closer to several restaurants Willy pointed to one.

"I got reservations to that place. It's good I've eaten there before!" He said happily.

"I know I see you when I'm working," I laughed. He smiled and pursed his lips together.

"That's mostly why I kept coming back," I blushed again. Willy and I waited for our seats and finally sat down and a quiet round booth in the corner. I ordered the plate of ravioli with several kinds of meat and sauce. Willy ordered a lobster.

"I didn't know you liked lobster," I said placing my napkin on my lap. He smiled.

"Oh yes. I love seafood!" He said, trying to keep his voice low. "When I was showing the factory and Veruca," He laughed at the name, "fell into the garbage chute her father asked who at fish."

"Oh," I said laughing. "I have to get you and Charlie to tell me what all happened when you guys were in there. He's been so busy with school. They're almost out for Christmas break." Willy nodded and took a sip of his drink.

We talked for hours. Willy ordered a dessert and we shared it. He said his factory made the whip cream, for it had the distinctive taste of his candy whips. He asked me what I did before I came here.

"Well I worked for a newspaper, then they went bankrupt and I lived on the street for a while. After that I was hired at a publishing company and started working on a book of my own," I said. Willy turned his head and listened carefully. "I've been working on it for a while now. I still don't have a title but it'll be good when I'm finished."

We finished eating and left the restaurant. We walked around the town until the streets were almost empty, then we walked back to the factory. After riding the elevator in Willy's arms again he walked me down the white hallway to my door. We stopped in front of it and he took both of my hands.

"Emily, I had a wonderful time," He said happily. I smiled.

"Me too," I whispered. He leaned in slowly. I leaned closer and our lips closed together. His lips tasted like chocolate and I savored it. After he pulled away I laughed. "Why do you taste like chocolate?" He pulled out a little tube of chapstick.

"My chapstick is WonkaBar flavored."


	7. The Oompa Loompa Room

Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I think that's enough heh heh. I was so busy with school and I started writing the story the girl is talking about and I got so caught up. Then I got this awesome book, InkSpell, which is a sequel to InkHeart. I was flippin out! Well enjoy.

It had been a few days after Willy and I had gone out. I kept replaying the date in my mind. Whenever we saw each other in the factory it was awkward but now it was getting better. Right now I was eating my lunch in the Chocolate Room on a bench. The Oompa Loompas were "harvesting" the candy and I watched them work. Every once in a while one would walk past eating its well earned coco bean.

Then it hit me: where did the Oompa Loompas stay? I had never thought about it before. I finished my lunch quickly and went to look for Willy. I couldn't find him anywhere so I gave up. I was on my way to entrance room where I normally saw the Oompa Loompas checking in and out of work and I saw one checking out. I got excited but stayed hidden.

I followed the Oompa Loompa down a dark but really, really warm hallway. Then there was a huge door but the Oompa Loompa just opened it at the bottom and went through a small door. I walked up to it and on the door a sign was nailed on it. "Keep out!"

I turned the knob and opened the door. I could barely squeeze through it. When I looked up I was in a jungle. I walked down the stone steps and looked up. There were round tree houses in the trees that were connected throughout the tops of the trees. In the middle there was a pool and two ladders going up two particularly wide trees. The pool was just like beach. The water tided in and out. I looked for the Oompa Loompas but there were none around.

I was just past the two big trees when a group of them came out of no where. They were wearing swim clothes. In turn they all jumped into the pool. I leaned against the tree and watched them practicing… sacrinized swimming. I was just about weirded out enough to leave when someone came up to me and put their arm around my waist. I jumped and turned to face none other than Willy.

He was laughing at me. I blushed and put down my head so he couldn't see it. He lifted my chin and planted a sweet Wonka-Chocolate-Chapstick kiss on my lips.

"I figured you'd come down here sometime," He said. I smiled at him.

"And how would you figure that?" I asked.

"You're just like Charlie!" He started laughing.

"You mean Charlie's been down here too?" He nodded. "That would explain a lot!" I said quietly.

"Explain a lot of what?" He asked. I smiled secretively at him. "What?" He whined.

"Nothing, it's between me and Charlie!" I laughed. He removed his arm from my waist and pouted. "Oh don't be said Willy."

"I can't help it," He cried.

"Is there anything that will make you feel better?"

"Well…" He trailed off. He jumped over to me and started to tickle me. I was crying with laughter when he finally stopped and kissed me. "I feel better now." He said.

"Good," I answered. He smiled and helped me up.

"Let's go eat," He said. I nodded and he led me out of the Oompa Loompa room. Though as we were going through the door he turned around just as I was coming through the door. "I forgot my cane!" He yelled. I ran into his stomach and fell back on the ground. He ran off and came back quickly. "Sorry I can't leave this anywhere."

"It's okay, I always like getting the wind knocked out of me," I laughed. He helped me up again and let me go through the door first.


	8. Christmas Eve

Author's Note: Happy Belated Holidays everyone. I fast-forwarded to Christmas, yeah I know an entire year passed but bear with me I'll fill you in.

I stepped outside the factory and pulled my heavy coat higher on my back. The cold winter wind whipped at me. I started walking out of the huge chocolate factory and out the gate. A long time had passed since we moved into the factory. Willy and I had officially become and couple and Charlie had to yell at him when they were brainstorming because he'd be thinking of me instead of chocolate; but by no means was the chocolate worse. It was better in fact!

I had to do my Christmas shopping because Christmas was only a few days away. A cold gust of wind pushed me back and I stepped behind a building as a woman chased her hat down the sidewalk. I stepped into the Walmart (sry I love that store) and walked up and down the warm isles. I pulled out my list of people I had to buy for and smiled, because it wasn't very long.

For Charlie I bought him a gameboy SP and two games, Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter. For Helen I bought set of pajamas, for Noah I bought him a snowboard, because oddly enough my uncle liked to go snowboarding. For the grandparents I bought them each a large thing of chocolate—made by Wonka of course. Then for Willy, I walked up and down the isles and I couldn't find anything! I was about to get him a movie when I saw it!

The hat was standing in a silhouette from the other hats. It was plain black but I could change that. The top hat was perfect! I moved closer to the shelf but an old lady reached up and grabbed it, she put it in her cart. I followed her for the next half hour waiting for her not to look and my chance came! I pushed my cart fast as she turned to face the shelf. I reached into the cart and pulled out the hat. I put it in the little kid's seat in front of me and smiled.

I bought a few things to put on the hat, paid for everything, and left the store the same time as the old lady I took that hat from. She looked at me and I turned my head away to make sure I didn't smile. I got home in record time because I was so cold. I went up to my room and asked an Oompa Loompa to bring me some hot chocolate. I was wrapping presents when he came back in. I smiled and thanked him for the coco.

It was topped with hot chocolate and cookies were on the plate next to the cup. I love the Oompa Loompas, but sometimes they just overdid it. I finished wrapping and called the elevator to go put the presents under the huge Christmas tree in the entrance hall. I put my presents under the trees when I ran into Willy. He was carrying a large pile of bags and tissue paper.

"Willy what are you doing?" I asked. He stopped abruptly and I think he smiled.

"Finally! Someone who can help," He grunted under his heavy load, "I need to wrap the Oompa Loompas' presents! Follow me!" I followed him into one of the greenhouse rooms. He set the stuff down and jumped on one of the trees. I stared wide-eyed as he shimmied up the tree. "Catch!" He yelled.

I jumped forward and caught the brown thing he flung from the tree. It was a coco bean. I stared at it. He jumped down from the tree and took it from me. He put it in a bag and covered it with tissue paper.

"Don't you pay the Oompa Loompas in coco beans?" I asked.

"Yes, but they love coco beans," Willy answered. So I helped him wrap the presents and put them under the tree.

I woke up very early, so early it wasn't even light out. I got out of bed and pulled my blue robe over my pajamas. I walked down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. It zipped up and I pushed the button down to the entrance hall with the tree. I sat down before it zinged off. I was almost used to the elevator but it still jerked me around.

In the entrance hall I was amazed. The tree was all lit up and decorated with Wonka candy canes, lights, tinsel, and… coco beans. I could smell bacon cooking and I followed my nose. It took me to a silver kitchen with several Oompa Loompas running around making breakfast. I said Merry Christmas to them, but they kept working. I went back into the hall and waited for everyone to arrive.

I was sitting on the ground when Willy came in. He smiled at me and pulled me up. He held me in his arms and kissed my lightly.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I laughed. He let me go and sat down next to me. The rest of the Bucket family followed in slowly after Charlie bolted into the room. The Oompa Loompas came in with food and everyone ate. Then the Oompa Loompas each picked up a bag and sat down and opened it. They thanked Willy and went off to party… I think.

"Charlie why don't you pass out presents," Noah said. Everyone agreed and Charlie jumped up and started to pass them out.

"Emily. Willy. Mom. Dad. Grandpa," He passed out the presents quickly and opened all of his first. He got a game boy advance with a whole bunch of games, clothes, and a few books from me. Helen opened hers next, pajamas and a coffee maker. Noah opened his snowboard and jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Emily, I've needed a new one for ages," He said. I nodded. The grandparents opened their presents and then Willy.

"Ohh!" He squeaked. He pulled off his hat and put the one I got him on, "Thank you Emily." He kissed me again and Charlie gagged. "Shut up Charlie," Willy said. I laughed.

"You're welcome," I said laughing. He opened the rest of his presents and I finally got to open mine. I got a movie from Charlie, a coat from Helen and Noah, and I was opening Willy's present. It was a card and inside he wrote 'later' I smiled and kissed him. I was pulling back when something hit me in the head. I looked down and a ball of wrapping paper was lying on the floor. I looked up at Charlie.

"You're going down!" I yelled. I threw it back and balled up another strip and threw it at him. He threw it back but I ducked to the side and it hit Willy. Willy jumped up and threw it at Charlie who threw one at Noah. Suddenly the room was full of flying wrapping paper balls and everyone was laughing before it was done.

I waited for Willy at the bottom of the stairs. He had a surprise for me and I was excited. He came down the stairs looking so happy… and hot in the hat I got him. Not that he wasn't always hot but still. He smiled and took my hand. He led me into a room with a huge television and a big comfy row of couches.

In the back were a popcorn maker, a pop machine, and a hot dog stand. I sat on the couch and bounced in place. Willy put in a movie and sat next to me. He yawned with a stretch and put his arm around my shoulder. I laughed and snuggled close to him with my feet up on the couch.

I looked up at Willy as he watched the movie. He was so cute when he watched movies because he didn't notice anything. I smiled and pushed myself up and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he leaned into the kiss and deepened it. He put his gloved hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I was on his lap when he shoved me onto the couch and lay on top of me, kissing my lips and neck. One hand was on the small of my back and the other was massaging my thigh. We stayed like that for a long while and eventually we pulled apart.

Willy sat back up and pulled me with him. "Emily I love you." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too," I smiled. He kissed me passionately and reached behind his back.

"Merry Christmas," He said. In his hand was a little puppy. I pushed Willy off of me and awed at the puppy. He was so cute.

"He's so cute!" I cooed. The puppy jumped up and licked my face. "Aw." Willy laughed and put a hand on the puppy's back.

"It's a mix breed. It has mostly wolf in him so I thought you'd like him," Willy said.

"I love him, almost as much as I love you Willy," I said. Willy smiled. "I will name him Morgrim. From the wolf in the Chronicles of Narnia. Except that wolf was mean and he won't be mean."


	9. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for reading guys. I'm glad you like them…now enjoy Christmas day even if it's late… hehe.**

I woke up very early, so early it wasn't even light out. I got out of bed and pulled my blue robe over my pajamas. I walked down the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. It zipped up and I pushed the button down to the entrance hall with the tree. I sat down before it zinged off. I was almost used to the elevator but it still jerked me around.

In the entrance hall I was amazed. The tree was all lit up and decorated with Wonka candy canes, lights, tinsel, and… coco beans. I could smell bacon cooking and I followed my nose. It took me to a silver kitchen with several Oompa Loompas running around making breakfast. I said Merry Christmas to them, but they kept working. I went back into the hall and waited for everyone to arrive.

I was sitting on the ground when Willy came in. He smiled at me and pulled me up. He held me in his arms and kissed my lightly.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I laughed. He let me go and sat down next to me. The rest of the Bucket family followed in slowly after Charlie bolted into the room. The Oompa Loompas came in with food and everyone ate. Then the Oompa Loompas each picked up a bag and sat down and opened it. They thanked Willy and went off to party… I think.

"Charlie why don't you pass out presents," Noah said. Everyone agreed and Charlie jumped up and started to pass them out.

"Emily. Willy. Mom. Dad. Grandpa," He passed out the presents quickly and opened all of his first. He got a game boy advance with a whole bunch of games, clothes, and a few books from me. Helen opened hers next, pajamas and a coffee maker. Noah opened his snowboard and jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you Emily, I've needed a new one for ages," He said. I nodded. The grandparents opened their presents and then Willy.

"Ohh!" He squeaked. He pulled off his hat and put the one I got him on, "Thank you Emily." He kissed me again and Charlie gagged. "Shut up Charlie," Willy said. I laughed.

"You're welcome," I said laughing. He opened the rest of his presents and I finally got to open mine. I got a movie from Charlie, a coat from Helen and Noah, and I was opening Willy's present. It was a card and inside he wrote 'later' I smiled and kissed him. I was pulling back when something hit me in the head. I looked down and a ball of wrapping paper was lying on the floor. I looked up at Charlie.

"You're going down!" I yelled. I threw it back and balled up another strip and threw it at him. He threw it back but I ducked to the side and it hit Willy. Willy jumped up and threw it at Charlie who threw one at Noah. Suddenly the room was full of flying wrapping paper balls and everyone was laughing before it was done.

I waited for Willy at the bottom of the stairs. He had a surprise for me and I was excited. He came down the stairs looking so happy… and hot in the hat I got him. Not that he wasn't always hot but still. He smiled and took my hand. He led me into a room with a huge television and a big comfy row of couches.

In the back were a popcorn maker, a pop machine, and a hot dog stand. I sat on the couch and bounced in place. Willy put in a movie and sat next to me. He yawned with a stretch and put his arm around my shoulder. I laughed and snuggled close to him with my feet up on the couch.

I looked up at Willy as he watched the movie. He was so cute when he watched movies because he didn't notice anything. I smiled and pushed myself up and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he leaned into the kiss and deepened it. He put his gloved hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I was on his lap when he shoved me onto the couch and lay on top of me, kissing my lips and neck. One hand was on the small of my back and the other was massaging my thigh. We stayed like that for a long while and eventually we pulled apart.

Willy sat back up and pulled me with him. "Emily I love you." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too," I smiled. He kissed me passionately and reached behind his back.

"Merry Christmas," He said. In his hand was a little puppy. I pushed Willy off of me and awed at the puppy. He was so cute.

"He's so cute!" I cooed. The puppy jumped up and licked my face. "Aw." Willy laughed and put a hand on the puppy's back.

"It's a mix breed. It has mostly wolf in him so I thought you'd like him," Willy said.

"I love him, almost as much as I love you Willy," I said. Willy smiled. "I will name him Morgrim. From the wolf in the Chronicles of Narnia. Except that wolf was mean and he won't be mean."


	10. New Years Eve Proposal

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't written I forgot my password then I forgot how to get them to send you one. Enjoy Ch. 10

I walked down the hallway to my room. Morgrim followed behind me, his toenails clinking against the floor. I opened my door and he ran in from in between my legs. He jumped up on my bed and ran around the room sniffing everything. I sat down on my chair and watched him run around. Eventually he came up to me and jumped in my lap. I carried him over to the bed and we fell asleep. His gray furry body was on my stomach with his head resting on my chest.

I woke up to the big bell ringing. I opened my eyes to find Morgrim staring at something. I turned my head and Willy was sitting in my chair.

"Good afternoon," He laughed. I smiled at him.

"It is."

"You looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you."  
"Thanks. I really needed a nap. Being with you is a lot of work," I joked. He made an offended face and pulled his hat down so you couldn't see his eyes. "Oh come on Willy, don't be so jealous because this dog gets to sleep where you don't!" He looked up.

"Okay…" he whined. "But come on we have to go. The New Year's Eve party starts in a few hours and you and me have to spend some alone time together."

"All right. I'm coming." I pushed Morgrim off of me and he flopped on the bed. I ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower, dressed and followed Willy to his room. When we got inside he had a huge TV against the window.

"We would've went down to the other one, but Charlie is having a party," He explained. I sat down on the bed. "Well this is a bit more…private." He laughed and sat down next to me. He turned on the TV (whatever movie you want you're watching) Willy put his arm around me and I snuggled close to him. We watched the movie… with make out sessions during the parts we didn't like.

When it got dark out we went downstairs to the party in the front hall. Willy wouldn't allow Charlie's friends into the "meadow" so they had candies brought in. We turned up the music and danced until 11:50. Then we started talking about New Year's Resolutions and Willy wouldn't say what his was.

The Oompa Loompas were playing a song of theirs as the countdown began from thirty seconds. Willy and I had been dancing but suddenly he stopped and dropped down on one knee. He took my hand and reached into his coat pocket.

"Emily I love you. I know we've only known each other for a very short time, but I feel like I've known you forever. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and a diamond ring was inside (by this time everyone was counting down but looking at us).

5…4…3…

"Yes!" Willy jumped up and wrapped his arms around me with a smile. 2… 1! He kissed me and I felt stars whirring around my head.


	11. The Wedding and End

This is the last of my series. I'm sorry but I lost interest, but I figured I would end it unlike the last ones. Well do enjoy!

I jumped out of bed and almost tripped myself running to the shower. The sun wasn't up yet and the wedding wouldn't start until noon. I took my shower got out and took care of everything (shaving and ect.). When I came out Helen, Georgia, and Josephine were standing in my room waiting for me. I was pushed down into a chair while an Oompa Loompa put food in front of me. I ate while they did my hair.

My head was blown dry and left in a tangled mess. They brushed it out and pulled the hair straightener through it. When it was lying flat on my head they put it up carefully and tucked in every hair. When they were finished they turned me around and put on my makeup. They o'ed and awed at me. I smiled and looked around in the mirror.

My hair was in a half ponytail and was in a twisted bun. The part left hanging was wavy and flowed around my shoulders. My makeup was light but I looked gorgeous.

"Ooh!" Exclaimed Helen. Georgia and Josephine were agreeing when the Oompa Loompas brought in my dress. I squealed and pulled off my slippers as the Oompa Loompas left the room. Helen was holding up my dress.

"I love it!" Georgia screamed with delight. We covered our ears and winced. When she was finished yelling I undressed and put on the dress. I looked in the mirror and I seemed to glow with happiness. The dress was long and white. It was strapless and fit me closely. The bottom was just below my feet so that I was stepping on it. I put on my white shoes and examined myself.

"You clean up lovely dear," Josephine said in her day dreamy voice. I smiled and nodded at her along with everyone else. When we left the room to go on the elevator. As we stepped on my mind started to wander. A wave of fear drenched me. Suddenly I was completely nervous about marrying Willy. I loved him to death, but something just made me nervous. I looked at Helen and she seemed to notice my fear.

"Honey," She said putting an arm carefully around me, "You fell nervous. I did before I married Noah and just look how happy we are now! You and Willy were made for each other and nothing should keep you apart. Don't let your fears take over you."

"Thanks Helen," I said swallowing the knot in my throat. She stood next to me for the rest of the ride. When the elevator stopped in the entrance room I could hear everyone talk. A second wave splashed me but I swallowed the knot and stepped out of the elevator.

**(Description of isle)**

Willy waited on the alter which was placed by the entrance of the Chocolate Room. His hands were wringing nervously. His father stood next to him (They had made up by then) and he looked over at his son with concern on his face. Willy calmed down and looked at the priest. Well the Oompa Loompa standing on a stool who had been taught to speak.

The isle was dark brown, chocolate like, with very dark benches. There weren't very many people sitting in them, only the few that Emily and Willy knew. There was a small band of Oompa Loompas played classical music as they waited for the wedding to start. Joe and George stood next to Willy and his father, Wilbur. The music started and the bridesmaids walked down the isle. Charlie and the little flower girl, who had been eyeing each other, walked down the isle next. Then Noah took my arm and the music started to play. I stepped out on the correct foot and moved slowly down the isle. Willy was smiling at me and I was smiling back. Noah passed me to him and sat down next to Helen. Willy walked me to the Oompa Loompa-Priest and we said our vows.

"You… may… now… kiss… the… bri… de," The Oompa Loompa said with difficulty. Willy grabbed me and kissed me with more passion, than the night we got engaged. Everyone cheered as we kissed.

**Sorry if that was a crappy ending but like I said I lost interest. I do that a lot. I have a new series coming out… dedicated to my friend so hopefully I won't lose interest as fast. I hope you read it! Bye**


End file.
